


Rebirth: A New Chance

by justaddgigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Tom Riddle, Gen, Genderbending, Good Tom Riddle, Kid Fic, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for DarkLadyEris. Done with the author's permission.





	Rebirth: A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebirth: A New Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881942) by [DarkLadyEris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyEris/pseuds/DarkLadyEris). 



> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my facebook group. Also feel free to check out my brand new portfolio and follow me on tumblr.


End file.
